Red vs Blue: Chorus of the Galactic Corps
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: What if the Chorus Civil war caught the attention of the Nova Corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy, prompting them to send two of their agents under cover to find out who is the puppet master in Control of the war?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and sweat my rust**_

_2561 Nova corp. prison compound: Special Operations Unit HQ_

_"_Ah Nova Prime to what do I owe this pleasure!" a human prisoner with brown hair said smirking as another occupant of the prison just shook his head at him as an elderly woman stood in front of his prison cell.

"Peter Quil"

"That's Star-Lord"

"And Arthur Douglas aka Drax the Destroyer" she said indicating the other prisoner "I have need of your services once again. You see there may be a civil war brewing and we need your help to stop them

"Yeah not happening" Star-Lord said

"Pete, maybe we should do it" Drax said

"AN why would we?" Star-Lord asked lazing back

"Because this will be your final mission under your imprisonment, and there for you will be fully recognised as a special operations division of the Nova Corp." Nova Prime said

"Can we get that in writing" Star-Lord said dumbfounded

"You mean we'll be free?" Drax asked hopeful

"Yes we will consider your sentence served if you do this," Nova Prime said

"When and where do we start?" Star-Lord asked.

_Planet Chorus 2564 New Republican Base_

Vanessa Kimball was not what one could call weak willed, so when she had found four of the 'simulation' troopers that brought down Project Freelancer had been recruited she was a bit worried.

"Beer?" a voice said making her turn to her long time colleague and 2IC Quill

"Thanks Quill" Kimball said removing her helmet and started to sip the refreshing beverage "They're not ready to find their teammates" she said

"Oh they'll be ready if we want them to or not" Quill said sip[ping his own beer. "You just have to motivate them a bit, stoke the fire as it were"

"Thanks Quill, I guess that is why you're the second in command; just a pity that you're not the leader" Kimball smiled brushing her warm chestnut brown hair behind her ear as she drank some more of her beer.

"I'm telling you now I'm not a leader V, I'm just a soldier looking for his place in the world" Quill said smiling as he left "That paperwork isn't going to do itself commander"

"Alright, hey! can you check on them?" Kimball asked

"Sure can" Quill said smiling as he walked over to the bunks. This was so far the longest mission the man had been on, he was separated from his teammates and ship. He had been sent to Chorus, for all intent and purposes to end a civil war that was being manipulated by an outsider for the Nova Corps. Why he didn't know all he knew as that the Nova Corps wanted them gone. So it was decided that Drax and Star-Lord would enter the two sides and find the manipulative bastards and bitches behind this blood soaked war and end them, Quill had a stronger than normal hunch that the mercenary Felix who was a charmer, but then again a snake could be charming until it struck. So he decided to keep an eye on Felix.

"Meet me at the bunks in ten minutes" Quill heard Tucker say "We're leaving"

"About time, now hopefully this will force their hands and slip up" Quill said as his comlink lit up

"Quill here" he said as a voice said shakily on the other end

"Sir, this is Cadet Madison we're under attack by the Federation, west sector please" Madison said

"I'm on my way" Quill said heading over to the vehicle bay and grabbing a mongoose.

_Chorus-New Republic Outpost 19-B _

Sally Madison was one of the new recruits brought into the fight she wore the standard tan Republic armour with sage trim. She carried around the standard issue DMR and Magnum as weapons and right now she was pinned down with several other cadets who were just as scared.

"This is it, not even out of basic a month and we're going to get slagged" a recruit wearing silver trimmed armour said

"Stow that talk soldier" Quill said showing up in his white trimmed tanned armour "Now what do we have?"

"Feds sir, they just showed up out of nowhere, and then he came along!" Madison said

"Who?" Quill asked getting out his own DMR

"some kind of big bastard wearing black armour" Madison said

"I believe its steel" a Rose trimmed Recruit said

"WHATEVER" Madison shouted "Anyway the Feds were swatted like flies and these guys turned on us, they already got Kerri, Fiona and Bella sir!"

"That's okay, now shall we?" Quill asked throwing out a grenade before shooting it, killing four of the steel armoured soldiers. 'I have to contact Nova Prime; this is the first sighting of these space pirates' "Okay Madison, Lucas and I don't Reynolds take the left flank, everyone else flank right" he ordered as he went down the middle with two magnums and blew away any merc he came across. "HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" Quill shouted.

"Yes sir!" the recruits said

An hour later the Republican soldiers had won, barely but now they had a new question, who exactly sent this arseholes to attack their outpost. Quill looked at the steel armour for an identifying marks or insignia to tell him who these guys were. Quill knew this could be the first major clue

_"_Hey Star Lord_"_ Quill's communicator said

"Go Drax" Quill said

_"_One of our outposts just came under attack, steel colour armoured mercenaries, thought they were with the republic until they started to kill them as well_"_

"Same here, you think they could be with who Nova Prime wants?" Quill asked looking around

_"_I doubt it_" _Drax said. "Anyway Doyle's calling me back in, I'll talk to you later" Drax said

"Right, catch you late bud" Quill said ending the conversation. "Alright recruits MOVE OUT!" the order was given and the recruits were jumping into Warthogs to get out of there, while Quill jumped on his Mongoose and lead the convoy back to base.

_New Republican Base_

Quill and the Outpost team walked in to be debriefed only to find the Republican Soldier assigned to the Reds and Blues looked bummed

"What's going on?" Quill asked as they looked at the screen

"That would explain why we're short two Warthogs" Matthews one of Griff's men said

"So they decided to do it" Quill said as the others joined him

"Dammit Tucker" Kimball said

"They just...left us?" Palomo, Tucker's remaining man said

"Who left us?" Felix asked. "Oh no" he said noticing the screen

'Something's not right with this situation, I'm going to suit up and find them' Quill thought leaving the room

"Back to your post" Kimball said.

In his personal quarters Quill took off his armour and pulled out a suitcase, opening it up to revealing a long red leather duster, a blue shirt, grey pants and mid shin length red boots, a couple of alien guns and a metal mask. This was the outfit not of Peter Quill, or Quill the second in command of the Republic but the outfit of Star-Lord, the leader of the fabled Guardians of the Galaxy: a ragtag bunch of criminals from late 21st century, that were transported to the 26th thanks to the Time Stone used by the Mad Titan Thanos.

_Flashback- 2045/2555 Nova Corps Space quadrant 616-S_

_Thanos pointed his weapon: The Infinity Gauntlet at the centre of Solar System preparing to accelerate the age of the sun by 500 hundred year through the use of the Time Stone. Only the Guardians comprosing of Star-Lord, Drax, Groot a walking Tree, Gamora the adopted daughter of Thanos and Rocket a genetically engineered Raccoon Badass. There were other members, but they were the last ones on active duty, with the rest retiring and dying until they were the last five guardians. Thanos fired the time beam, only to hit their ship the Milano, sending them 510 years into the future where the UNSC and the Nova Corps found their ship out of power and drifting lifelessly. They were detained in the Nova Corps headquarters: the Novastorm where they would be deployed on special missions. At any one time two to three ops would be running. _

"Felix is going out into the field, so should I" Quill said using a holographic project to make it appear that he still wore his Republic Armour and walked out to where a Mongoose was waiting for him.

"Hold on guys, you may have just been involved something dangerous" Star-Lord said driving off as he started to play some music.

_**I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow, welcome to the new age, welcome to the new age**_

E

_Chorus of the Galactic Corps_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lost Faith, Martyrs with an Axe to grind**_

Star-Lord had set out after the Reds and Blues. He had a feeling that whatever was happening in this place was soon to be revealed when he found his quarry. He hoped he that this mission was close to ending, he needed to get back to the Guardians and get back to 2045, and hopefully from there get to 2016 before Thanos did and killed off the Avengers and try to conquer the universe, after all the Infinity Conflict was a major intergalactic conflict that made sure everything that happened afterwards possible.

_**'**_Yo, Star lord you there?" Drax asked over the radio

"Yeah I'm here what's up?" Star lord asked

"I'm not liking the fact we keep seeing the Steel Mercenaries and not getting any closer to them" Drax said

"I know, you know I would feel safer if we had Groot and Rocket with us" Star Lord said

"You know they're in the Lieber System scouting a derelict vessel believing to belonged to The Collector" Drax said

"They get the fun ones" Star Lord chuckled.

"That they do" Drax said before becoming serious "We have to find out why this dickheads want Chorus" Drax said

"It's not like it was a site of Galactic conflict or anything" Star-Lord said shrugging "Anyway I'm about at the refuelling station" Star Lord said getting off his Mongoose

_Federal Army of Chorus Outpost 37 'Longbow'_

"Understood" Drax said as the leader of the Feds General Donald Doyle came up to him.

"Good Day isn't it Brigadier Douglas?" Doyle asked.

"Yes sir" Drax said looking to his superior

"But something is troubling you isn't it?" Doyle asked

"Its Locus sir, are you sure we still need him now that we have the Reds and Blues?" Drax asked

"Yes, after all they still have Felix on their side" Doyle said

"IU know that sir, but I can take out Felix, and Kimball with a swift slash" Drax said twirling one of his knives out of its sheath

"Understand, that will be a last case scenario, if we don't rescue the other reds and blues, then a final offensive with you killing their leader and mercenary friend will hopefully never happen" Doyle said placing a hand of Drax's shoulder "But I understand your resistance towards him, maybe all you need to do is talk" Doyle said

"Yes sir" Drax grunted.

_Chorus Refuelling station nickname Outcast._

"Hello!" Star-Lord asked as he hopped off his ATV and pulled out his guns "Anybody here?" he asked carefully creeping around the station looking for any evidence of life, he came to two sets of Warthog tracks.

"They were here, but where did they go to?" he asked walking into the main station "Mask on!" he said as he activated his mask's visual setting making it seem brighter than it was, Star Lord started to look around for any signs of life.

"Hello?" he shouted out before stumbling upon a corpse "Hm, been here a while; most likely the clerk. So Locus killed the clerk and hid him here meaning that this place has been abandoned for a while" he said looking around "But would Locus have wanted with an old refuelling depot?" Star Lord inquired looking around for anything that could lead back to Locus or why they wanted Chorus. Things were becoming smothered in mud quicker then he could wipe it away. Whoever wanted this planet made sure to keeps his hands out of the conflict a ton.

"Why am I only getting questions instead of answers?" he asked noticing his comlink flashing

"What's up Drax?" he asked.

"Some of those Steel armoured Bastards have shown up!" Drax shouted.

_Federal Army of Chorus Outpost 37 'Longbow'_

"And we're being hammered over here!" Drax shouted firing back before grabbing a cadet and shoved him down "WATCH OUT!"

"Thgank you Brigadier sir, please tell me help's coming even if it's the rebels sir" the cadet said

"Hold on Drax, I'm coming" Star Lord said "Just hold on"

"Help's coming kiddo, so whatever your name is"

"Evan sir, Evan Mitchell sir"

"Well Evan, hold strong and cling to hope" Drax said firing back

"But sir, I'm pretty sure those mercs are literally scaring the shit out of me" Evan said quivering

"Tel me soldier, have you heard of them? The Guardians of the Galaxy?" Drax asked

"The Guardians of the Galaxy are nothing but a myth sir, I mean a bunch of criminals who banded together to save the galaxy from the Mad Titan, yeah they were a favourite bedtime story for the Army sir" Evan said

"Oh trust they're real" Drax said

"How to you know sir?" Evan asked

"Simple, one of them is on their way so hold on until then" Drax chuckled. 'Locus timed it too perfectly; no way would that mercenary do this kind of shit when Doyle's around'

Suddenly things went quiet

"What's happening?" Evan asked

"I have no idea." Drax growled.

"Well this is a shit storm in a can isn't it?" Star-Lord asked seeing the base under attack, the space pirates were brutally murdering Feds left and right, Star lord saw a young soldier clawing his way towards him

"HELP ME!" she screamed "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Star Lord heard this and pulled out his twin elemental guns and whistled gaining the pirates attention

"You're looking a little bit chilly there allow me to warm you up" Star-Lord said blasting out a beam of flames, igniting the solider

"Thank you, whoever you are" she cried hugging his ankle.

"Now as to who I am, I have travelled from the furthest reaches of time and space, I was once a scoundrel who just stole for the thrill but my heart of gold has forced me to be a hero, for I am the Legendary Star-Lord and I'm here to guard the galaxy" Star-Lord said

"Um...no offence but that was kind of chessy" the solider said

"I know" Star-Lord sighed. Suddenly the fighting stopped

"I'm not liking that at all" Star Lord said indicating the young fed to stay down as he stalked off to find out what was going on. He was dreading what was happening, it seem like all of the troopers in the outpost was dead. Star-Lord was nervous at the sight of a lot of corpses.

"What the frack happened here?" Star-Lord asked before he was hauled into a corner by a giant Fed.

"Alright you...Star-Lord" Drax said released his friend

"Drax, what's going on?" Star-Lord asked straighten out his jacket

"Don't know all I know is that thw Reds and Blues are all here" Drax said

"Well that's good?" Star-Lord asked.

"Maybe" Drax said as the pair snuck out of cover and spotted Locus and his faction surrounded them, but what was surprising was who was with them.

"Isn't that you're mercenary?" Drax asked as the steel coloured merc by the reds and blues threw a cube shaped device

"Teleporter Cube" Star Lord said

"EMILY!" Drax shouted as Dr Grey was taken with them "No"

"Easy big guy, now we know that Felix and Locus are working together we can go and save this world" Star-Lord said

"But how Quill?" Drax asked.

"Simple I've been forming something of a plan for a whiel now. It's not finished just yet but when it is the war will be over" Star-Lord said

"I hope so, but in the meantime we should head back to our factions just in case they have some kind of backup plan for this" Drax said

"Good idea, V's probably worried about me" Star Lord said as he walked off to his Mongoose and rode off.

"You knwo it brother, Federation Command this is Brig. Douglas do you read me"

"We hear you Brigadier, what's the situation" command said

"The base has been destroyed and most of the men has been murdered" Drax said

"What it the New Republic?" Command asked

"Negative it was someon else mercenaries by the looks of things" Drax said "I'm going to grab what supplies and survivors I can before heading home, I want to debrief Gen. Doyle myslef" Drax said

"Roger that Command Out"

"Now here comes the tricky part of this operation"

_**Old hatreds are tired and tame**_

E

_Chorus of the Galactic Corps_


End file.
